Love Can Hurt
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: For Quidditch League fanfiction competition. Round 10. An insight into the turbulent relationship of Sirius and Marlene. I small hint of Jily. Rated T for swearing.


Marlene McKinnon a seventh year student came through the portrait hole with a huff looking across the room hotly. "You complete bastard!" she shouted making everyone look at her in surprise; wondering who she was talking to.

The whole common room fell silent. Everyone looked to Marlene. A look of confusion swept the common room as to who Marlene was talking too.

"I was talking to you Sirius!" Marlene stormed. said as she stormed across the room to where the Marauders and Lily were sitting in the corner of the common room.

All heads swung round to where the Marauders had been sat quietly conversing in the corner of the common room.

James was dumbfounded. Remus was frowning and Peter was completely agape. Sirius meanwhile just smirked.

"You can wipe that bloody smirk off your face Black, you are a complete bastard."

"Pray tell dear one, what have I done?" asked Sirius calmly.

"You know full fucking well what you've done!" Marlene said through gritted teeth."Language," hissed Lily. "Maybe you would be better off taking this outside."

Marlene looked at Lily with a glare but reluctantly nodded in agreement. She stormed out of the common room dragging Sirius behind her, not stopping until they were in a deserted corridor.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?" asked Sirius, his gray eyes amused.

He leaned casually against the wall with his arms folded over his chest a smile on his face. Marlene couldn't help but notice how good he looked.

"Lucy Chiswick told me everything," hissed Marlene forcing those thoughts out of her mind.

Sirius looked confused for a moment, then a look of clarity slid across his face as comprehension dawned.

"It was nothing... it was a big misunderstanding," said Sirius an edge of panic in his voice.

"Oh really? So why did she tell me you practically accosted her in the broom closet on the fourth floor," demanded Marlene, her eyes flashed angrily.

Sirius tried to take a step backwards but found he couldn't go anywhere because of the wall right behind him. Marlene took another step closer and swung her hand, making stunning contact with the side of Sirius' face and any other part of him she could reach.

"You are a complete bloody wanker! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" cried Marlene as she rained blows.

"Ow, Marley please, ow, stop, please, ow, Marley," howled Sirius grabbing her wrists to stop her from hitting him. "Marley, you need to calm down!"

Marlene continued to struggled against Sirius, trying to get her hands free from his grasp.

"I will not calm down Sirius! You betrayed my trust! You got off with a sixth year in a broom closet!" shouted Marlene angrily.

"I didn't get off with her, I made a mistake, I saw blonde hair and thought it was you. I grabbed her and dragged her into the closet. Yes, I attempted to kiss her but as soon as I realised she wasn't you, I let her go," said Sirius ashamedly.

"What were you doing hanging around in a closet on the fourth floor?"

"I was waiting for you, 'cos, er... I love you," said Sirius awkwardly.

"But why was were you waiting for me in a closet?" asked Marlene in confusion.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I shouldn't have asked, ugh, you're such a dog Sirius!" said Marlene with a twitch of her lips.

Sirius let Marlene go and smiled, "You know me."

"Only too well," smiled Marlene.

Sirius pulled Marlene into a hug and kissed her full on the mouth.

A couple of months later and Marlene was fuming with Sirius again. He'd only been up to old tricks again.

"Oi Black, you wanker!" hissed Marlene one morning at breakfast.

Everyone in the vicinity rolled their eyes upon hearing Marlene; they were so used to the diatribes Marlene would hand out.

"Yes Marley?" grinned Sirius.

"What you have you done this time you stupid git?" asked Remus.

Sirius flashed Remus an annoyed look.

"I haven't done anything, have I?" asked Sirius in confusion.

"Okay Marley, what's the bloody ignoramus done now?" asked James with a twitch of his lips.

But Marlene only glared at the Marauders and Lily before getting up and huffing off.

"Sirius, go after her," said Lily witheringly.

Sirius just stared at Lily for a moment before he totally comprehended what she'd said and took after after the blonde.

"Honestly those two are they ever going to live in harmony?" muttered Lily as she went back to reading her newspaper.

"I know, those two are starting to drive me nuts now," James muttered back.

"Hmmm," murmured Lily as she read the paper.

"Everything okay?" asked James quietly.

"No, there's been another Muggle family murdered," said Lily sadly.

James looked at Lily. She was biting her lip fretfully.

"Your family will be fine Lils," said James soothingly.

"I hope so," said Lily still worrying her lip.

Meanwhile Sirius finally caught up with Marlene on the third floor.

"Marley wait!" Sirius yelled causing students to stare after him as he came rushing past.

"Fuck off Sirius," Marlene snarled.

"I don't understand, what have I done to piss you off_ this _time?" asked Sirius as he caught up to her.

"No you never do," stormed Marlene.

"Marley, stop!" begged Sirius.

Marlene stopped and spun around to face Sirius. Sirius didn't stop in time and collided with Marlene sending her pitching.

"Get off me, Black," panted Marlene winded.

Sirius rolled off Marlene on to his back. Marlene sprung to her feet and kicked Sirius in the arm.

"Ow, bloody hell woman, what was that for?" yelped Sirius.

"You did it again Sirius, this time with Sadie Knowles," shouted Marlene angrily.

"I did what exactly?" asked the grounded Sirius.

"Got off with her in a classroom on the first floor!" spat Marlene in disgust.

"Who told you that?" asked Sirius crossly.

"Lucy Chiswick, she saw you two!" raged Marlene.

"Well she's a lying bint, because I haven't even been anywhere near Sadie whatshername, I've never even heard of her!" said Sirius eyes sparking.

"Bullshit!"

"I haven't, which house is Sadie even in?"

"She's a Hufflepuff," said Marlene.

"Well Lucy has lied, because I don't even know that Sadie chick," said Sirius crossly.

Marlene stopped and bit her lip. Was Sirius telling her the truth? Could she have been wrong, or was this Sirius wriggling? Marlene sighed and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt for the time being.

This had given Sirius time to get back up on his feet and he wrapped his arms around Marlene gingerly.

"I swear Marls, I haven't been anywhere near that Sadie chick, I don't even know who she is! There's something weird going on here," said Sirius narrowing his eyes not that Marlene could see.

"Do you think Lucy is trying to break us up on purpose then?" questioned Marlene quietly.

"It looks like it doesn't it?" replied Sirius.

"I'm going to kill her!" Marlene muttered.

"Not if I get to her first," muttered Sirius back.

Over the next few weeks Sirius and Marlene never left each others sight, yet Marlene was still getting reports from Lucy that she'd seen Sirius with other girls. Marlene laughed raucously at Lucy the third time that it happened, she happened to know that Sirius was with her on top of the Astronomy tower sharing a cigarette.

"What? Why you laughing?" asked Lucy mullishly.

"Because you're a lying little bint that's why! Sirius was with me on top of the Astronomy tower the other night not banging some bird in the broom closet on the fifth floor! So with that being said, if you don't stop spreading lies about Sirius I will throw you off the Astronomy tower," said Marlene coolly.

Lucy looked totally abashed. She looked at Marlene and burst into tears and fled. She'd been rumbled and she was humiliated. After that it all stopped. Much to the relief of the other seventh year Gryffindors.


End file.
